Dark Link
__TOC__ Insert formula here General He seems to serve as a doppelgänger of Link. Typically speaking, he is a character foil of Link, who symbolizes the dark or evil side of Link's personality. Dark Link appears in many games. Primarily, each game may have its own single entity of him or individuals of Dark Link, but it is suggested that the same being appears in several games. It is unclear if Dark Link serves under any master or fights on his own accord. Multiple Dark Links have been known to exist at the same time, all of which seem to be separate entities rather than the iconic villain. Some Dark Links have the ability to perform any offensive move that Link has at his disposal. {C Dark Link made cameo appearances in both Melee and Brawl as a opponent. However, in Brawl, players can play as him as a pallette swap for Link. Changes from Brawl to Crusade Dark Link plays like Link, being the same as Brawl. Even thought, he is based on the Dark Link you fight on one of Brawl Event Matches, not the Alternate Costume. Attributes Dark Link is, exactly the same as Link attribute-wise. While Link has been balanced on the newest demos, he has been ignored, meaning he lacks a boomerang and all of Link changes. Making him weaker than Link. Dark Link's Normal Moves (Note: Dark Link moveset is exactly the same as Link, the same moveset is on Link's page as well.) Jab ' *Swings his sword 2 times and does a forward stab. - 3%,3%,4%. The last hit, the stab, has good range. '''Forward Tilt ' *Swings sword from head to toe. 12% 'Up Tilt ' *Swings his sword over him in an arc with good range. 10-9%. 'Down Tilt ' *Swings sword across ground. This attack has Link's only spike, which will hit only if the tip of Link's sword hits. 12%. 'N-air ' *Sex Kick.- Does a side kick in air. 8-5% 'F-air ' *Swing his sword twice while spinning 360 degrees for up to two hits and 21% damage. 'B-air ' *Swings his sword behind him. 11% damage. 'U-air ' *Thrusts his sword upwards like in Zelda II. Can Star K.O. on high percentage. 13-10% damage. 'D-air ' *Thrusts his sword downward like in Zelda II. This is one of the most powerful moves in the game, but unlike in 64 and Melee, you can't cancel it upon landing. Link can bounce on enemies multiple times using this move. 20-17% with first hit, damage decreases afterward. 'Side Smash ' *Swings his sword forward then, if attack button pressed again, does a another swing, but with more force. 15% on first hit, 18% on second hit. 'Up Smash ' *Swings his sword 3 times over his head. Has good range and medium knockback. Up to 17%. 'Down Smash ' *Swipes sword from from front to back along the ground, like DTilt. 14% in front, 17% in back. 'Forward Throw ' *A simple forward kick. 7% 'Back Throw ' *A simple backward Kick. 7% 'Up Throw ' *Throws his opponent up a short distance and slashes them upwards. 10% 'Down Throw ' *Throws his opponent at the ground and does a downwards stab. 10% '''Dash Attack *Rolls and then stabs in front of him with good knockback. This attack gives Link invincibility during the first half of the rolling animation. 11%. 'Ledge attack ' *Does a half roll and then overhead slash. 8%. Trivia *His Sprites are all-black version of Link. *Just like in Brawl, Dark Link can perform Final Smashes *Dark Link has none of his own voice and sound effects. *Dark Link has a higher CPU Level than any other Classic Mode opponent. Category:Bosses